Digimon WORLD
by Hunter XZ
Summary: Akira gets stranded in the digital world. Watch as he figures out why and hopefully finds his sister. Original story with all original characters.


**This is my first digimon story.**

 **Totally original story with all original characters**

* * *

Akira sat in his desk. Twirling his pen in his hand, the 15 year old looked out the window. 'Boring.' He thought. The teen had black hair with a few streets dyed red to match his dull eyes. His upper attire consisted of a white button down shirt left open to reveal a black t-shirt underneath. Covering his legs were a pair of blue jeans and he finished the ensemble with a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Mr. Kudo." The Kurodo-sensei said, drawing the boy's attention. "Would you mind answering the equation on the board.

Akira grabbed his glasses that we're hanging by the collar of his shirt, and put them on. He looked at the board.

 _ **3 = 11x - x^2 - 15**_

 _ **x 5**_

It was a simple equation, simple for him at least. Honestly, it wasn't something that she should have expected a highschool freshman to do without at least having some scratch paper. "x = 9" He said after a moment.

The teacher looked irritated. "Correct." She begrudgingly said. She started writing on the board again.

Akira looked back out the window. He didn't really care that the woman had tried to embarrass him. She's had a grudge against him since the first test of the semester. The class average was a D and he and one other student had made perfect scores. Kurodo-sensei had made a big deal about him and the other kid cheating. They had no proof, so the teachers just had the two students retake the test. What really pissed her off was what happened next. Akira had made another 100% while the other student got a 34%. It was pretty obvious who had cheated. From that day on, the woman was convinced that Akira was somehow still cheating and went the extra mile to be hard on him.

"There he goes again." One girl muttered

"The genius kid, making us all look bad." A boy spoke.

"Just look at him. If he doesn't want to be here, he should just leave." Another boy pointed out.

Akira looked out the window, glaring at nothing. 'Idiots' he thought, 'the lot of them'.

* * *

 _ ***Several Hours Later***_

"I'm back." Akira said loudly so it could be heard through the entire apartment. There was no response. "Hm, well, I guess Hikaru's still at work, but what about Rei?" He went to the girl's room. Opening the door, he was surprised when she wasn't there. "Well, that leaves…" He went to his own room. Opening the door wide, Akira saw a figure sitting in front of his computer. "Knew it.' He walked up the the figure. "Rei." He called out to her. She didn't move. "Rei!" She still didn't move. He walked up closer and saw the headphones on her head. "Rei!" Akira yelled as he pull the girl's headphones off of her head.

"AAHH!" The girl exclaimed as she quickly jumped out of her chair in fright and turned around. Upon seeing Akira, she visibly relaxed. "Oh, Akira," She began. "Hi".

"What are you doing in here?" The boy asked, slightly annoyed.

Rei was Akira's younger sister by 10 months. Unlike him, her black hair, which had grown to her mid back was left uncolored. Her violet eyes were quite different from her brother's red. She was currently wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants, her feet were left uncovered.

"I'm playing Digimon WORLD." She answered as she sat back in the chair.

Digital Monster Wired Online Recreation and Life Development (They probably made the name after the acronym), or Digimon WORLD for short, was a new MMORPG that had managed to become popular fast. You played as a human who's suddenly got transported to the digital world, basically the internet in planet form, and after putting in some personality data, you were paired with digi-egg, which eventually hatched into a digimon, a digital monster, that fought for you as your partner. Once you had that partner, you were stuck with them for the entirety of the game. What made the game unique was that the evolution trees for Digimon were massive and interconnected, meaning that one Digimon he the potential to evolve or devolve into pretty much anything as long as the qualifications were met.

As far as evolution went, there were 8 different levels: Digi-Egg, Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega, and Ultra. If your digimon ever died, even if it was at the Ultra level, it turned back into a digi-egg and you had to start over from square one, so while PVP was an option, most people prefer to battle against NPCs.

Akira never really got into the game. The only reason he knew as much as he did about it was because Rei wouldn't stop talking about if for almost a month after she started playing.

"And why can't you play that in your room?" Akira asked.

"My laptop's broken remember?" Rei reminded him.

"Yeah, you spilled orange juice on it." Akira pointed out. "Then you tried scrubbing it out and with a towel and ended up breaking your "F" and "U" keys."

"And you said I could use your's whenever I felt like it as long as I didn't take it out of your room." Rei continued on with her statement, obviously ignoring her older brother.

He thought for a minute. "I did say that didn't I. Fine." He relented, sitting down on his bed. "Just keep it down."

"I promise" She said as she continued playing.

 _ ***20 Minutes Later***_

Almost half an hour he passed without anything noteworthy occuring.

Akira lied down on his bed, a comic book in hand. Everything was quiet, and then he heard his sister's voice.

"AH!" Akira heard his sister exclaimed.

"Hm, what happened?" He asked, looking away from his comic and over towards the girl.

"Uuuh, nothing." She said. Her actions betrayed her words. She was frantically clicking the mouse and typing on the keyboard.

"If your going to lie, at least try and be subtle about it." Akira stated as he decided to take a look, Akira go out of bed and went to stand behind his sibling. He was not happy when he saw the screen. The Screen was full of static, the kind that you would get on an old television that was stuck between channels.

"What the hell!? Did you break my computer!?" He asked in panic. He moved his sister aside and started messing with the device. Luckily the chair that his sister was in had wheels, so when he pushed her, she just rolled to the other side of the room.

"No!" Rei defended herself. "I didn't do anything to it! Omnimon and I were in the middle of a quest and suddenly your screen went all staticy!"

"Whatever," Akira sighed. "Nothings working. We need to try and reboot it." He held down the power button and waited for the screen to turn off. Unfortunately for him, the screen remained unchanged. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed.

Then in big black letters, the words appeared.

 _ **[[YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN]]**_

"Uuuhh….what?" Akira spoke.

"Maybe it's part of the game?" Rei offered, though her tone sounded doubtful. She rolled herself back to the computer. "Like introducing a new quest or something.

"Why don't I believe you?" He asked aloud.

"Because your smart" Rei replied tiredly. She began feeling around the computer, trying to find something amiss. "Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with this thing." Her hand touched the screen.

The screen glowed, and before the siblings could realize what was happening, Rei's fingers began to seemingly enter with the screen.

"The fuck!?" Rei shouted as she started being pulled into the computer. She tried to pull herself out, but it was pointless. It only took a second her her entire upper Jody to get used through the screen.

"REI!" Akira yelled as he immediately grabbed his sister by her waist and tried desperately to pull her out of the computer screen. Unfortunately, all that his action accomplished was having himself pulled in as well.

* * *

Akira slowly opened his eyes. "Shit," He said to himself as he slowly sat up. "What the hell happened?"

"Well from what I can tell, you fell." A voice said.

"You shouldn't be rude." Another voice said. "He might be hurt."

Akira turned to look at the owners of the voices. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. They were still there. 'The hell am I looking at?' He thought to himself

There were two of them. Both were similar sizes, being about as large as a soccer ball, that's where the similarities ended for the most part. One was pink. It possessed a big mouth and had two ear like extensions coming from he top of its head. It eyes were large and it's pupils were red.

The other was a bit rounder. It was covered in orange fur with the exception of it's face, where the fur was tan. On its head rested a large spike. It's mouth was kinda cupped like a cat's and it's eyes were brown.

Akira looked around. After a moment he looked back at the two creatures. "Was...that you… who just spoke?" He asked.

"Well, I don't see anyone else here." The pink one said.

"Koromon." The furry one spoke towards the other creature.

"Yeah, yeah, "Dont be rude.". You've told me." The pink one responded

"So….what are you…..guys?" He asked, not entirely sure about their genders.

"I'm Koromon" the pink one said.

"And I am Tsunomon" the furry one said.

"Okay…" Akira began. " Well, I'm Akira."

"Akira?" Koromon said. "That's a weird name."

This annoyed the teen. "Not as weird as Koromon." He pointed out. "And I asked what you are, not who you are."

"What do you mean? Koromon began. "We're Digimon obviously."

"Digimon?" Akira began, recognizing the word. "You mean like digital monsters?" He asked.

"Yes, exactly." Tsunomon answered.

"What else would we be?" Koromon asked sarcastically.

"Okay, listen you….thing." Akira glared at the pink creature. "Digimon aren't real. There just monsters in that game my sister plays."

"Who are you calling not real!?" The pink ball like creature jumped up and headbutted Akira.

"Ow!" Akira exclaimed.

"Was that real enough?" Kuromon asked, landing back on the ground.

"To be honest, I'm happy that you head-butted me instead of the one with the spike." Akira stated as he rubbed his forehead with one hand and pointed at Tsunomon with the other. "Getting bruised is preferable over getting stabbed."

"If I may ask," Tsunomon began, "how did you come to be here."

"Well, I was…." He thought back. After thinking for a moment, his face lit up in realization. "My sister!" Akira suddenly remembered as he sat up straight. "I need to find Rei!"

"What's a "Rei"" the pink one asked.

"Rei isn't a "what". She's my sister." Akira said in an annoyed tone. "Listen." He demanded the two Digimon. "Was there anyone around me when you two showed up here?"

"No," Tsunomon stated. "You were alone when we found you."

"Dammit." Akira said to himself.

"Oh, but we did find this." The furry Digimon hopped to the side to reveal a white device.

The teen quickly grabbed the device and looked at it. "The heck is this thing? " He asked himself. "It looks kinda like a phone." He tried pressing what looked like the home button. The screen lit up.

 **[Activating Digivice]**

'Digivice? Is that what this thing is?' Akira thought. This thought didn't prevent him from trying to figure out how it worked.

There were a couple of Apps on it. Akira quickly tried the one that resembled a telephone. There were no numbers saved, and there was no dial buttons either, just an empty log. "Dammit. What the hell is this thing even good for?" He asked noone. He shoved the apparent digivice into his pocket. "So where did you guys come from anyway?" Akira asked.

"Oh that's easy, we're from…" Kuromon made a thinking expression. He then turned towards the other Digimon. "Hey, where did we come from?"

"All that I can recall is waking up here a few moments ago." Tsunomon offered

"Yeah, I know right?" Kuromon stated. "It's weird."

"Great, so I've got no idea where I am and I've got two amnesiac talking heads with me. This is fucking perfect" He said sarcastically. He stood up. "Well, I think our best option is to try and find some civilization. You two coming?" He asked to two digimon behind him.

They looked at each other. "Well…" Tsunomon started.

"It's not like we have any ideas." Koromon finished as they hopped toward the teen.

"Well then, let's go." Akira said as the three made there way. 'Don't worry Rei. I'll find you."

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter 1.**


End file.
